Please don't leave me
by LittleMissInquisitive
Summary: Songfic. ShikaTema, slight ShikaIno at the end. The story of the two strategist, the beginning, middle, and end. Rated T to be safe for slight cussing.


**Author's Note: **First attempt at a songfic. Tell me if it was an epic fail. :P I could try to continue it if you guys want, but no promises. Edit: Oops. I didn't realize that it was screwed up. :x It looked okay on microsoft word. xD Apparently not on here.

* * *

**Song:** Please don't leave me  
**Artist: **Pink  
**Pairing:** ShikaTema/ShikaIno

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?_

Frowning, she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared down at the board in between the two strategists. This had been their third game so far, and no luck on her side. The male didn't even look slightly bothered, though he did make that pose he was so famous for a few times; which ended up with her losing after he had made his move.

Sighing, she finally reached out and slid the piece into another block, and the game ended. It was expected, she hadn't been able to find a way out of the trap. But it still irritated the blonde nonetheless.

A grin etched itself upon the young Nara's lips as he spoke, the ever present drawl emphasizing his words. "Guess you're stuck with all that paperwork again, troublesome woman."

Scowling now, she glared at him intensely. She didn't even know why she had taken the deal in the first place since she knew she would lose. But he wouldn't have a rematch with her, or spar, for that matter. So she settled with a game of Shogi, or three. And of course, being her, they made a bet; and she lost once more.

She then rolled her eyes and shooed him out with her hand. "Get out of here, you lazy bum."

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

At the hospital, when she had first seen him mull over what he could've done better, she insulted him, asked if he had emotional training and criticized him. Made him even feel worse than he already did after being saved by _her_, a _girl_, his chivalrous side can't handle that at all.

But not like it was her intention to do that. It was a part of her reputation to be heartless and cold. If she truly was what outsiders thought she was, she wouldn't have even been in the hospital hallway with him in the first place, waiting patiently for the conditions of his companions and watched worriedly as his father had scolded him, telling him he wasn't fit to be a shinobi.

_I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces_

Years before, he thought she was absolutely terrifying that he even compared her to his own mother, and actually _won_. That was when he was first saved by the Sunan Princess; the whole forest was leveled by a single jutsu. The pink-haired Sound shinobi was no match against her wind control.

The second time, it was his turn to come to her rescue, 'to repay their debt' as he put it. When he got there, the forest was in the same condition as the last time they had worked together, logs littered everywhere. But the only difference was; she had learned another new devastating jutsu.

With a wave of her tessen, the skies began to darken, clouds became more ominous, and the wind seemed to calm. Although it didn't seem like whatever she had casted worked, he could feel the pressure increase as the wind began to pick up once more.

She was mocked, the shadow manipulator felt bad for her opponent already, he would have warned her about mocking the wind mistress, but would rather not reveal his location.

And he wanted to watch the display of the wind goddess' power too anyway.

He was shocked as to when her move was countered, the chakra-controlled cyclone dissipated with two slices of her opponent's own jutsu; using it against the blonde instead. That's when he made his entrance, his hands automatically formed the familiar seal, connecting his shadows with hers and quickly maneuvered her out of harm's way.

It was only a matter of time until they bickered, while his own childhood friend feeling left out at the conversation. Not long after that, they made a come back, and the female had used her summoning jutsu once again to finish off the older opponent.

Now, seeing her fanning herself with her miniature version of her tessen as she casually leaned back against the wall of the Hokage's office made him doubt her power for a second, until she finally looked up and smirked at him that is; flashbacks of the missions came back to him and made him shuddered ever so slightly.

_But my heart is broken_

When she had come back, right after her brother had recovered; it felt as if something had changed with her. She was more focused, and distracted at the same time. And he had, for once in his life, taken the initiative to learn what had caused the change.

He, even as a genius strategist, didn't expect the answer at all.

The fan wielder looked up at him once he had asked, gaze soft, unlike her usual fierce and determined glare he was so used to. And she told him.

The feeling of helplessness.

She wasn't there when her brothers were attacked, she wasn't there either when they went to retrieve her abducted younger brother, and she also wasn't able to come up with anything to help her brunette brother when he was poisoned. If it wasn't for Team Kakashi, as well as Team Gai, both of her only family members wouldn't have been alive.

This was one of the very rare times she had finally broken her façade and opened up to someone; he knew that.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty_

She pursed her lips slightly, glaring at the ground as her companion finally reached her. Why did she do this again?

"You look great."

She looked up, there was no doubt in her mind that her cheeks were flushed from the comment, but she managed to glare nonetheless. But at least now she knew why she had done it.

"Can we just go?"

He gave a low chuckle and nodded, reaching for her hand before guiding the Suna Ambassador to the venue of the restaurant for dinner.

It was the first time she had seen him actually _try_ to do anything relationship-wise. She had honestly thought he didn't swing that way until he had asked if she wanted dinner earlier that day. It was also the first time Temari had actually _cared_ what she looked like when he sees her.

Of course, Kankurou and Gaara noticed this sudden change of behavior and wondered what had the Nara done to their older sister to have her act much more feminine. But neither had bothered to prod into her business, the change was good for them too after all.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest _

It wasn't long until rumors had spread; stories about the two examiners dating had reached the whole village. And of course, Yamanaka Ino was outraged by the fact that her own best friend hadn't bothered telling her about it first, and had to hear about the relationship through morning gossip with one of the nurses at Konoha's hospital.

And now, the two _troublesome_ blondes were staring each other down; sizing each other up. Slim against curves. Platinum blonde against sandy blonde. Baby blue against teal. Mind control against wind control. Childhood friend against girlfriend. Book smarts against strategist. Needless to say, by-standers, shinobi or not, were afraid of the outcome.

"He didn't have to broadcast it."

"He at least had to tell me!"

"I don't see why he '_has_' to."

"He's my childhood friend and I grew up with him, that's why!"

"So…?"

"Just because you never had a close friend, doesn't mean the rest of the world didn't."

Words hurt too you know.

Hurt flashed across the teal optics of the female, but was quickly replaced by anger. The Suna shinobi clenched her fists tightly as she gritted her teeth, her teal optics narrowing dangerously as her glared intensified at the female in front of her. Shikamaru didn't miss the body language, and knew what was going to happen next.

"You controlling, manipulative bit—!"

"Temari."

All sets of eyes turned to the male now; he instantly regretted the action but proceeded anyway.

"Let's go home."

He probably shouldn't have said that, because of the look almost every one was giving him. Others merely snickered and nudged whoever was with them, whom scowled. He wouldn't be surprised if his personal life was being bet on, and by the looks of it, some of them were.

But the look Temari had given him forget about the by-standers, her hues whom were always filled with confidence are now replaced by a mix of a lot of emotions he couldn't distinguish, or differentiate from one another. She finally nodded, Ino stood there bewildered. Both by the words she was about to hear from the other, and how her friend managed to stop her.

_But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

It has been oddly quiet once they had reached the hotel room she had stayed at whenever she was at Konoha. The Suna jounin went straight for the couch, the male following her as she went and let her lean on him.

Both didn't say a word until she finally reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"I… I'm sorry."

First reaction was shock, but he didn't let it show. It was awfully rare that the female he was with apologizes, he didn't want to ruin it, but he had to know why.

"What are you sorry for?"

He could feel her chuckle lightly as she shook her head before looking up at him with slight amusement within her optics.

"Are you really that dense?"

"… No..?"

Hearing her chuckle again was a relief to him, although she wasn't back to her normal self, it was close enough.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her."

He then felt the weight of her leaning on his side once more as he lazily drew figures on the back of her hand.

"I figured it would happen. Having the two of the most troublesome women I know face each other would most likely end up as something like this. I honestly thought it could've been worse."

She rolled her eyes although she knew he wouldn't see before she spoke once more.

"Then wait until your mother finds out about this."  
_  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry__  
_  
He was the one she had ever truly had fallen for.

Who else was she going to tease, and taunt, just to see what he would do to her when he finally snaps?

How else was she going to get over a really bad day at work, if it wasn't for his lazy attitude when he invites her to watch the clouds with him?

He was truly a puzzle to her; a mystery for her to solve. And she hasn't done so. She's afraid of the outcome if she truly did manage to solve it. Which was why she takes her sweet time whenever she's with him, she doesn't want to get bored with him, although she truly doubts she ever would. He is full of surprises. When you think he wouldn't do something, he does. You learn not to expect something, but get surprised as to how much thought he would put into something just to please you.

And now she has to give him up; for the sake of her village.

They both knew, sooner or later. Gaara, as the Kazekage, was going to make her live her role as Sunagakure no Sato's princess and use her for diplomatic reasons.

She had to marry the Daimyo's son.

She never got the chance to thank him; she didn't think it was necessary.

She never got the chance to tell him how much he meant to her, even when he truly did deserve it.

She had told him to move on, to find someone else, since she wasn't going to be able to help him live his dream of having a wife and kids no matter how much she wants it.

She instantly regretted it. She couldn't bear to look at him when she told him the news, and left right after.

She didn't see him at the reception either.  
_  
Please don't leave me.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this _

A few years after Temari had went and lived with her new husband, an assassination attempt was placed on the Daimyo and his family. Temari, being trained as an elite kunoichi, had barely managed to survive the attack and escaped, quickly made her way through the forest towards Konoha; back to the person she had been longing to see for years.

She never liked being isolated, but she endured it, for her brother. But not anymore; she had no need to.

She ran memories in her head, trying to figure out where she would be able to find him.

It wasn't long until she found a silhouette standing on a hilltop. But as she grew closer to the figure, she managed to distinguish that there were two familiar shadows. That's when she froze in her tracks.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw one of the shadows move away from the other and kneeled. She felt her already battered heart break once more as she heard the words she had wanted to hear from him, sadly enough, it wasn't meant for her, but for his platinum blonde teammate instead.

"Will you marry me?"

And her world crashed before her very eyes.

_Please don't leave me  
Baby, please, please don't leave me_

-end-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lol, I can't believe I wrote that either. But... I did... somehow. R&R? :3


End file.
